Tentação
by Naru-L
Summary: O fato é que preciso, mais do que as horas de sono, contemplar, tocar, provar... Minha única e secreta obsessão.   A.U.


_**N.A. – Spiral não é meu! Kanone não é meu! Sayoko não é minha! Enfim... Nada é meu... #deprimida# **_

_**Mais uma resposta para o desafio 140 temas. :)**_

_**Perdão se houver erros, mas... Revisarei melhor depois. ;)**_

* * *

**Tentação**

Espreguiço-me em minha cadeira. O final de meu plantão terminou a muito tempo, mas eu tinha relatórios a serem terminados... E claro, precisava de uma desculpa para ficar até mais tarde.

Eu sei, a maior parte dos médicos está ansioso para ir para casa depois do serviço.

O fato é que preciso, mais do que as horas de sono, contemplar, tocar, provar... Minha única e secreta obsessão. Minhas noites não pareciam completas se eu não vislumbrar suas formas arrendondadas e macias.

O exterior pálido, macio ao toque, e tão absurdamente convidativo. Algumas vezes mal consigo me controlar na presença das pessoas com o simples pensamento que ele estará esperando por mim.

Aquele aroma peculiar, adocicado. Não tenho outra palavra melhor para descrevê-lo além de viciante.

Ora, aponte-me um ser humano que não tenha ao menos um vício. Algo a que não consegue resistir.

Olho rapidamente para o relógio sobre minha mesa, e pelo avançado da hora considero seguro ir a seu encontro. Um sorriso curva meus lábios enquanto sonho com mais esse encontro.

Ele ainda estará lá?

Esperando por mim como um anjo caído, me chamando para compartilhar do inferno?

Devo dizer que não me importaria em ir para o inferno se tivesse a garantia de que poderia prová-lo todos os dias.

Pensamento tentador! O que mais eu abandonaria por ele?

Aceno para a dupla de enfermeiras na recepção antes de entrar na sala de café. Fecho a porta, apoiando-me na superfície fria enquanto olho para todos os lados do pequeno quarto. A Tv está desligada, e o sofá, que já viu dias melhores, completamente vazio.

Sorrio, quase suspirando aliviado ao perceber que estamos sozinhos.

Sabe, eu vivo dizendo ao diretor do hospital que precisamos de um sofá novo, mas você acha que ele me escuta? Claro que não! A única resposta é em forma de pergunta. _'Para que precisa de um sofá novo, Dr. Hilbert? Estamos aqui para tra-ba-lhar!'_

Criatura mais insensível!

Caminho até a geladeira, abrindo a porta rapidamente. Ansioso pelo que está por vir. Eu sei que meus olhos brilham quando o vejo. Ali. Esperando por mim. Sedutoramente convidando-me a tomá-lo.

Realmente minha noite não seria perfeita sem nosso encontro.

Minhas mãos se estendem. Ansiosas. Ávidas para tocá-lo depois de um dia inteiro sem sua presença. Minha boca saliva ao sentir seu perfume penetrar minhas narinas, e fecho os olhos, saboreando o momento.

Quase o derrubo quando ouço o som da porta se abrindo. _'Droga, eu devia ter sido mais rápido!'_ Sayoko está ali parada, de braços cruzados, me encarando de forma acusadora.

Será que preciso realmente dizer que a odeio mais a cada dia?

- Você é doente!

- E você bisbilhoteira! – Dou de ombros, segurando-o protetoramente. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- O mesmo que você. – Ela sorri, fechando a porta, e aproximando-se de mim.

- Ah, não! Ele é meu!

- Deixa de ser egoísta ou conto tudo pra Hiyono!

Baixo os olhos para a travessa em minhas mãos. Ele continua ali, tentador como sempre. Quase me convencendo de que eu deveria jogá-la pela janela e tê-lo totalmente para mim.

Sayoko aproveita esses poucos minutos, para ao meu lado e mostra duas colheres.

Suspiro, dando-me por vencido.

- Sabia que isso ia convencê-lo.

Ela sorri maldosamente, e puxa uma cadeira. Com uma expressão desanimada, sento-me na outra cadeira, quase me arrependendo por não ter cedido ao desejo de jogá-la pela janela.

- Ora, vamos. É só um pudim!

- Só um pudim? – Olho para o objeto de meu desejo, e quase o abraço para que ele não ouça essa louca chamá-lo de 'só um pudim'. – É por isso que ele é só meu! – Levanto rapidamente, e corro para a porta. – Você não o merece!

Passo pelas enfermeiras na recepção, ignorando os olhares confusos e me tranco em minha própria sala novamente.

- Todo meu! – Sorrio sonhadoramente, observando o doce. – Como deve ser.

* * *

_**N.A. – Se eu enganei alguém, levante a mão! U.u**_

_**Quase uma continuação de 'O Ladrão de Pudim'**_

_**E agora eu digo, se alguém não notou ainda. O tema era **__**Pudim**__**! XP**_

_**Para Gaogao que não se cansa de fics envolvendo Pudins e Kanone. XD**_


End file.
